The famous chipmunk trio
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: Jack, Ianto and Owen don't like Alvin and the Chipmunks. But Gwen and Tosh love them. So what happens when the three boys turn into talking chipmunks? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Who's bloody idea was it to watch Alvin and the chipmunks?!" Owen snapped in the board room, making Ianto wince into his coffee cup.

"I believe it was the two girls" Jack grinned, pointing the two girls who just squeeled jumping up and down in their seats.

"Oh come on! You know the chipmunks are cute!" Gwen giggled, giving Tosh a high five.

"She has a point! They are so cute when they sing and talk!" Tosh said "You must of enjoyed it!" Tosh giggled looking to the three boys who glanced to each other. Owen and Ianto both looked to Jack who shrugged, he was going first.

"It was alright, but my opinion is my singing voice is better!" Jack replied folding his arms and smiling to himself.

"No chipmunks are better!" Gwen spoke standing up and resting her palms on the glass.

"Are not!" Jack spoke

"Are too!" The two girls fighted back.

"Are not!" Jack shouted standing at the same level as Gwen's.

"We have never even heard you sing!" Both girls shouted to Jack.

"Well Ianto has! Haven't you Ianto" Jack pointed to Ianto who blushed.

"Yes I have" Ianto blushed taking another sip from his drink.

"So which one is better? Me or the chipmunks?" Jack asked to Ianto. Ianto sighed, he didn't know which to pick. If he chose Jack the girls would argue with him, and if he chose chipmunks Jack would argue with him.

"I, I don't know" Ianto replied

"Oh go on! Pick!" Gwen shouted making Ianto get a tiny bit scared.

"I'm going to go and take the coffee mugs back" Ianto spoke trying to make an escape. He grabbed the nearest coffee mugs and began to retreat for the exit. But got two sets of hands pulling him back.

"Tell us Ianto!" Both girls shouted, pushing Ianto back to his seat.

"Jack" Ianto whispered, but not loud enough.

"Sorry I didn't catch that" Gwen spoke putting her hand to her ear.

"Jack" Ianto tried again.

"Still can't hear you!" Gwen replied, causing Ianto to get angry.

"JACK!" Ianto shouted, making the girls gasp and Jack laugh.

"Told you!" Jack declared, making the two girls get angry

"What about you Owen?" They asked trying to clam them selves down.

"You've heard my comment already! Bloody horrible rodants!" Owen replied

"You didn't say rodants" Tosh corrected

"Well I just did!" Owen spoke

"Well you boys are just going to have to get used to it because we are going to watch it alot more often, until you absolutely love it!" Both Girls spoke "Starting from now!" Gwen added making her way to the remote.

"Shouldn't this film be back in the rent shop?" Ianto asked, causing the girls to gasp.

"Oh god we totally forgot!" They screamed taking the disc out and rushing to the doors, leaving the three boys to sigh in satisfaction.

"Well that was a close call" Jack said wrapping his arm around Ianto. "Do you really think my singing voice is better?" Jack asked causing Ianto to blush.

"Yes I did Jack" Ianto replied causing Jack to grin.

"Well that's good to know because now I am going to sing a lot often for you starting tonight!" Jack whispered to Ianto.

"Well I'm getting out of this boardroom before the girls come back, with that stupid Alvin and the Chipmunks DVD they renewed!" Owen spoke rising to his feet and leaving for the autopsy, leaving Jack and Ianto.

"Well I guess that just leaves us two" Jack smirked.

"I guess it does" Ianto replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out the stopwatch. "Many things you can do with a stopwatch" Ianto said.

"Yep I can think of a few, a one of them is to time the girls to see how long it takes for them to come back with that Alvin and the chipmunks film!" Jack replied.

"I was thinking of more of the lines of-" Ianto began than leant forwards to whisper the remains of the sentence in Jack's ear making him grin.

"I like the way you think Jones" Jack replied.

"Me too Sir" Ianto replied, pressing the button on the stopwatch, let the timing begin!

* * *

Gwen and Tosh walked along the streets of Cardiff and back to the hub. Gwen kicked the pebbles, holding onto the bag with the Alvin and the chipmunks film inside.

"I can't believe they don't like the chipmunks!" Gwen stated looking to Tosh who nodded.

"I know! What's not to like about talking/singing chipmunks!" Tosh replied walking across the bay and to the tourist information centre.

"We will have to teach them what it is like to love chipmunks!" Gwen announced causing Tosh to nod.

"Right with you there!" She giggled pressing the button to reveal the hidden door.

"Soon they will be singing non stop the Chipmunk song!" Gwen giggled at the thought entering the cog door. "Guys we are back with the DVD!" Gwen shouted pulling up her arm with the DVD disc, but hearing no reply.

"Maybe they are hiding away from us?" Tosh asked to Gwen who nodded.

"Probably, let's look!" Gwen spoke walking down the steps. "Ready or not the Alvin and the chipmunks film is coming!" Gwen giggled walking along the walk way and into the centre of the hub. The girls looked every where in the centre and they couldn't find a glimpse of them, something is up. "You seen them Tosh?" Gwen asked making her way down to the autopsy.

"Nope! The chipmunks can't be that bad! Tosh replied following Gwen down the steps. That's when she noticed somehthing on the ground. "Gwen what is that?" Tosh asked pointing to the ground behind the autopsy table. Gwen shrugged and stepped closer to examine the evidence.

"It looks like clothes" Gwen spoke tapping it with her foot. "Not just any clothes, it's Owen's!" Gwen spoke picking up Owen's clothes making Tosh gasp.

"I never knew Owen liked stripping!" Tosh gasped.

"Do you think Jack and Ianto convinced him to play Naked hide and seek?" Gwen asked to Tosh.

"There is no way in hell I would play that stupid game with those love freaks!" A helium voice shouted to the two followed by a small creature jump onto the autopsy Table.

Gwen and Tosh gasped at the creature that stood there, it was a small furry chipmunk which looked streamly familiar to one of the ones on the case. But it was about the same height as Alvin with Short spiky hair, and to top that all off it had no clothes on just showing it's fur and patterns.

"Owen?!" The girls shrieked.

**Shall I continue? -Jaggerz**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Michael Jackson, No Shit Sherlock!" Owen snapped to the two folding his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"He swore that was so cute!" the girls giggled.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny!" Owen shouted showing his two front teeth, causing the girls to giggle even more.

"His teeth are adorable!" Tosh squealed causing Owen to sigh.

"Stop talking about what is cute and what is not about me!" Owen shouted, Gwen reached down towards him. "What are you doing?!" Owen spoke, with Gwen's arm grabbing him then lifting him up. "Put me down!" Owen shrieked. But Gwen ignored him, she just cuddled him instead.

"He is so soft!" Gwen said, stroking Owen's fur.

"Let me hold him!" Tosh said to Gwen.

"No I am still holding him!" Gwen replied, causing Tosh to get angry.

"Give me him now!" Tosh shouted grabbing hold of Owen and trying to take him away from her.

"No he is mine!" Gwen shrieked trying to pull him back.

"You've had a turn!" Tosh screamed, both not knowing the pain Owen is in. Owen's stomach started to sting from the hold of Tosh and Gwen. It felt like it was going to explode if they don't let go.

"Shouldn't you find Jack and Ianto?" Owen muttered under his breath, from not being able to gain any, from the girls grip. Gwen and Tosh gasped letting go of Owen and making him fall onto the autopsy table with a thud.

"We completely forgot about them! Let's go!" Gwen announced pointing towards the board room and marching there with Tosh following, leaving Owen on the table.

"Hey you forgot me!" Owen shouted, running on four legs, chasing the girls.

Gwen and Tosh entered the boardroom, finding Jack and Ianto's clothes on the seats. "Do you think they have also changed?" Gwen asked to Tosh who shrugged her shoulders. Tosh opened her move to talk but got interrupted by yet another helium voice.

"Oh yeah! Look at this tail!" The voice shouted. Gwen and Tosh glanced to the table, where they found a chipmunk standing up, holding onto its head and spinning it tail round and round, being accompanied with another chipmunk by his side. The one spinning its tail was taller than the other one about by a centimetre. They both had different hair styles on their heads, they looked like the ones Jack and Ianto usually have. "I always wanted to do this if I had a tail!" the chipmunk added making the other one roll its eyes.

"Why would you think that?" the other one asked.

"Because it can fan my ass! Because you know my ass is hot!" he replied grinning.

Gwen and Toshiko slowly began to step forward, being carful not to interrupt their conversation. "Jack, Ianto?" Gwen asked making both chipmunks to stare at her.

"Gwen?" the taller one asked, slowly removing his arms from his head and making his tail stop swishing around.

"Think that answers your question" Tosh replied to Gwen.

"What question?" The smaller one asked.

"Whether Jack and Ianto turned into chipmunks as well" Tosh explained.

"We are not the only ones?" they both said together.

"No you are bloody not!" Owen shouted jumping onto the table and skidding next to the two, "So which one is which?" Owen asked pointing to the two of them.

"Can't you tell?" The taller one grinned, "I'm Jack" Jack spoke

"And I'm Ianto" Ianto said after Jack who turned and grinned at him.

"And who are you?" Jack joked

"Ha, bloody ha!" Owen replied folding his arms at him, "If you must know I am Owen" he added. "At least I'm not the only one that turned into a chipmunk, I don't have to be cuddled to death as much!" Owen explained making the other chipmunks go wide eyed.

"Cuddles?" Jack asked, he glanced over to the girls and found them grinning towards them.

"Tosh you get to cuddle one now!" Gwen said to Tosh.

"I Know!" Tosh giggled, making their way to the boardroom table.

"Run for it!" Jack shouted to the two, all three now running away from the girls.

"Oh come on it's just a cuddle!" Gwen spoke chasing the nearest one she could find.

"Yeah what's so bad about a cuddle?" Tosh asked making a grab for Ianto but missing.

"Everything if you are a chipmunk!" Jack panted running to the door with Ianto. They stopped in front of the door, waiting for it to open. But they it wouldn't open.

"Shit it isn't picking us up Ianto! We are too small and too light!" Jack panicked, turning to Ianto who was also panicking. Gwen and Tosh stopped to a halt in front of the two and grinned. Gwen went for Jack and Tosh went for Ianto. Both grabbed the two chipmunks and held them in a bone crushing cuddle.

"You are right Gwen! There fur is soft!" Tosh giggled hugging Ianto.

"I know!" Gwen replied.

"I'm kinda dying here" Ianto huffed, struggling in Tosh's hold.

"Same here!" Jack spoke to Ianto who could just manage to turn his head to face him. Jack looked over to Owen who gave a small nod. Owen ran up to the girls and dug a claw into their leg, making them scream and release Jack and Ianto.

"I bet that isn't cute" Owen grinned with Jack and Ianto landing on him, making him huff.

"Sorry" Ianto spoke quickly getting off of him.

"Yeah you better be! I just saved your ass!" Owen spoke.

"Speaking of ass watch this!" Jack declared to Owen, getting of him and beginning to spin his tail round again, "Take a look at this!" Jack laughed, making Ianto roll his eyes and Owen sigh.

"That's cute!" Gwen and Tosh giggled to the two, ignoring the cut on their leg from Owen.

"At least someone likes it!" Jack spoke to the other chipmunks that just rolled their eyes.

"We have something more important going on in our heads! Like how do we turn back?!" Owen spoke.

**Please Review! Tell me if you like the chipmunks! -Jaggerz**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah I am with Owen, how do we get turned back?" Ianto asked glancing to everyone in the room.

"We don't know how to turn you back yet! We don't even know how you changed" Gwen explained making Ianto sigh.

"Great I have to be one of the rodents in Alvin and the chipmunks!" Owen tutted, causing the girls to giggle. "You better not be laughing at my tut!" Owen pointed to the girls causing them to shut their mouths instantly, and trying not to laugh.

"Owen you know they won't be able to keep their laughter in their mouths! I mean look their faces are turning red!" Jack pointed to the girls whose faces were red as Jack stated.

"Any way, are we going to go back to the hub and try and find out how we changed and why?" Owen asked to the boys who just nodded.

"Before we do that can we get some clothes to wear, I feel exposed!" Ianto shrieked placing his hands on his fury stomach trying to hide it away. Jack and Owen stared at Ianto then rolled on the table laughing their heads off. Gwen and Tosh couldn't take it anymore, so they released all the breath they had inside and laughed their heads off. "It's not funny! It's embarrassing!" Ianto shrieked.

"It's hilarious!" Owen laughed rolling on the table with Jack, causing Ianto to blush.

"Me and Gwen will go and get you some clothes to wear" Tosh said in-between the giggles causing Ianto to sigh in relief.

"Thank you!" Ianto replied, making the laughter die down.

"Right let's go then!" Gwen announced opening the door and allowing the three chipmunks to run through, with Tosh and Gwen following.

* * *

Gwen and Tosh were out of the room finding clothes small enough for the boys to wear. Leaving Owen on his desk and Jack and Ianto on Ianto's.

"Yan do you know what I am thinking?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows causing Ianto to go wide eyed.

"Jack how can you think of doing that at a time like this!" Ianto shrieked, making Jack grin.

"Well I want to see what it is like to have it when you are a chipmunk!" Jack replied.

"How can you even have sex when you are a chipmunk if you privates are now in a different position?!" Ianto replied making Jack's grin go wider.

"That is why we are on your desk so I can research how chipmunks have sex!" Jack declared, turning to the computer and beginning to use the keyboard. Jack had trouble at first using the mouse and keyboard. "This is really hard using the keyboard when you are 10 times smaller!" Jack explained making Ianto roll his eyes.

"I wonder why! Maybe because your hands are too small to reach!" Ianto explained.

"Okay clever clots!" Jack spoke to Ianto who just smiled at him.

"Thank you for your kind words Jack!" Ianto replied.

"You're welcome Yan!" Jack smiled then turning back to the screen. Ianto went wide eyed when he saw the information on the screen about how chipmunks have sex. "This looks simple!" Jack said in-between reading "You ready Ianto?" Jack asked looking to Ianto.

"No Jack! No way am I doing that!" Ianto screamed jumping down from the desk and running on four legs away from Jack.

"Oh come on Yan!" Jack shouted chasing after him.

"No! The way they have sex is horrible!" Ianto panted, running faster when he saw Jack was catching up.

"Oh come on! You know you want to try the new experience more than I do!" Jack shouted to Ianto, who was now right behind his tail. At that point the door opened with Tosh and Gwen entering with bags, allowing Ianto to make an escape by running past them with Jack following.

"What's going on?!" the girls shrieked nearly dropping the bags on the ground from the pressure of the draft.

"Was that Jack and Ianto?!" Tosh asked to Gwen who shrugged and glanced to Owen's desk and found him their.

"I guess so, so why was Jack chasing Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"Why do you think Jack was chasing Ianto?" Tosh asked

"Do you really think Ianto would chase Jack?" Gwen asked to Tosh.

"Guess you are right there" Tosh replied "So why was he chasing him?" Tosh asked.

"Ianto's computer is on" Gwen pointed to Ianto's computer screen, now walking towards it with Tosh following. Gwen glanced at the screen then opened her mouth wide at the information there.

"Guess that answers your question" Tosh said to Gwen who slowly nodded.

"Better go and save Ianto" Gwen announced walking to the door with Tosh following.

"Wait up!" Owen shouted following after.

* * *

Gwen, Tosh and Owen walked into the tourist room where they found Ianto hanging on the light with Jack below trying to reach Ianto.

"Come on Yan!" Jack shouted up to Ianto, jumping after to try and reach him.

"Never! I would rather get hugged to death by the girls than have sex as a chipmunk!" Ianto shrieked, tightening his grip on the light, by Jack who was now jumping higher and higher.

"You only have to do it once!" Jack replied jumping and taking a tight grab on Ianto's tail making Ianto gasp.

"Let go of my tail!" Ianto shouted, looking down to Jack who was hanging there. This made Ianto's grip slip causing the both of them to fall to the ground, Jack on bottom with Ianto on top. What they didn't notice was that the CCTV camera recorded them, also the other three watched.

"Great performance guys!" Gwen clapped causing the two to stare at her and blush.

"Good entertainment!" Owen laughed.

"Yes very!" Tosh added.

"You saw all that?" Ianto asked, getting off of Jack and brushing the dust of him.

"From where Ianto was dangerling on the light? Yeah all of it!" Tosh giggled causing Ianto to sigh and Jack to grin.

"He looked cute didn't he?!" Jack laughed.

"Hell yeah!" the girls replied, causing Owen to sigh.

"Well done Jack! They just stopped saying cute now you have made them say it all over again!" Owen sighed, causing Jack to grin and shrug.

"Do you bring the clothes?" Ianto asked to the girls causing them to grin.

"Yep! Let's go and show you them, then you can put them on!" Gwen giggled opening the door and walking into the hub with the rest following.

**Please Review! Also tell me what they should wear! -Jaggerz**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ken and bratz boy clothes?!" Owen shrieked looking at the pile on the ground, with Gwen and Tosh shrugging.

"It was either that or girl doll clothes, but I guess we could get some of those clothes-" Gwen began.

"No!" Owen screamed jumping on top of the clothes on the table causing the girls to grin.

"We thought so" Tosh replied, "So what are you guys wearing? There are loads of things to pick from" Tosh added picking up, a couple of clothes and showing them to the boys. Jack grinned and bungee jumped into the clothes looking for something he would like to wear. Owen did the same routine, but he threw away the clothes he didn't like, whilst Ianto picked up the clothes one by one, examining them seeing if he likes them, if not folding them and placing them back on the ground.

"Don't you have any suits my size?" Ianto asked to the girls who shook their heads.

"Nope sorry Ianto, we couldn't find any, you can only pick from these clothes" Gwen explained, making Ianto do a small sigh. Ianto felt a hand on his shoulder and someone's breathing by his right, and found Jack standing there.

"It's alright Yan, you look sexy no matter what you wear, especially with that tail of yours" Jack grinned, slowly leaning down to take a hold of Ianto's tail. But Ianto instantly swished his body away followed by his tail, causing Jack to fall to the ground with a huff.

"You better not be trying to convince me to do that 'sex' thing again!" Ianto warned pointing his finger towards Jack then walking back to the pile.

Ianto started to search further into the pile, trying to find something he could wear, before Jack comments on his body again, like how sexy he looks as a chipmunk, or how cute the patterns look on him or worse. Ianto spotted a white dress top and black polo shirt top with a red tie, which will do, so Ianto pulled it out of the pile.

"This okay?" Ianto asked to the girls.

"Cute!" the girls giggled.

"Some how I knew you were going to say that" Ianto commented looking to Jack who was rummaging through the clothes, he might as well put the clothes on before Jack makes his opinion. Ianto quickly shoved the black polo shirt onto his body, surprised that it was a tiny baggy for him, but it will do. Next Ianto put on the white dress top, but decided not to do it up, he wanted to make a change. That left the red tie, Ianto quickly put on the red tie, and experience from putting on Tie's before made it easier for him. Once he was done he looked himself in the mirror, 'perfect' he thought.

Ianto turned to face Tosh and Gwen, who were giggling and jumping up and down. "Gives us a twirl!" they cheered. "Ianto blushed and slowly turned round in a circle hearing squeals from the girls as applause. "Now give a walk towards us then back!" Gwen giggled.

"This isn't a fashion show!" Owen shouted to Gwen, pulling Ianto back so he doesn't do any more commands from the girls. "The clothes you're wearing are fine, just don't make the girls make a brat out of you" Owen spoke to Ianto who nodded.

"You know Owen he is mainly wearing Bratz clothes" Tosh joked, making Gwen laugh at it, but the boys didn't.

"What you girls laughing at?" Jack voice said from behind the mirror, with a chipmunk coming through wearing what he usually wears in human form, a blue dress top and white polo shirt, but it was chipmunk size plus the dress shirt was open. Jack literally opened his mouth wide when he saw Ianto, causing Owen to roll his eyes and Ianto to blush. In an instant Jack zoomed over, putting an embrace on Ianto.

"Ianto you look stunning" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, breathing in Ianto's new chipmunk scent.

"You don't look half bad yourself" Ianto replied, looking down at Jack's clothes then back up to him. Jack smiled, but got no further, from Gwen picking him up.

"Jack you look really cute!" Gwen giggled turning Jack in her hand.

"Um Gwen I'm kinda busy at the moment!" Jack shouted to Gwen, then looking down to Ianto who was now gone, causing Jack to sigh. "Well done Gwen!" Jack spoke leaping out of her hold and onto the table.

Owen emerged from the pile wearing a blue polo shirt and black/white jacket. "So what's next?" Owen asked skidding next to Jack on the table.

"I got nothing" Jack replied slumping down onto the table.

"Me either" Ianto added walking next to Jack then sitting down next to.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, girls what do we do next?" Owen asked to the girls, wondering if he just said the right thing.

Both girls grinned, Tosh glancing to Gwen, who nodded to Tosh, with them both now saying. "You three are going to sing of course! Like Alvin and the chipmunks!" they giggled pulling out the DVD case, showing the three chipmunks there, which were demons to Jack, Ianto and Owen.

**Please Review-Jaggerz**

**P.S –sorry if mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

"No bloody way!" Owen snapped, standing on his two feet, with the other two by his right. "There is no chance we're going to sing that crap!" Owen shouted to the girls who pouted.

"But you three will sound so good! You will even sound better than your human singing voices!" Gwen's voice spoke, Jack gasped.

"I think you will find that my singing voice is out standing, and it doesn't need improving! Isn't that right Ianto?" Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulder and pulled him close, not looking away from the two girls, directly looking towards Tosh who was opening the case.

"Yeah, I agree with Jack on that one" Ianto replied, leaning his head onto Jack's shoulder, searching for comfort but not too much comfort. He didn't want to run away from Jack again, all he wanted was to be held into an embrace. Tosh was now slotting the disk into the DVD player; it caused the three chipmunk eyes to send daggers towards her.

"Fine it won't 'improve' Jack's but at least sing, when you hear it you will love it!" Gwen explained, realizing something then turning towards Tosh "Don't forget to take away the lyrics!" Gwen spoke to Tosh who nodded. The music began to play, the three boys moaned, covering their heads in their hands, they hated this song the most!

"Why are we doing this?" Owen asked to Jack and Ianto, he wasn't impressed, he started to wonder why he hasn't made a run for it yet, but then he realized Gwen had barricaded the door sealed, there was no way out for them.

"Stop yapping and sing!" Gwen shouted to the boys who sighed in defeat, they would rather clean out Myfanway's nest than sing this song.

Through out the song, neither of them sang, just looking towards the ground, but a couple of hours later, they managed to get the hang of it...

* * *

"One more time boys!" the girls giggled, causing the boys to shrug.

"Why not? After can we at least go to bed?" Jack asked, resting his two arms on Ianto and Owen who were besides him.

"It's a deal!" Tosh giggled, playing the play button.

"Alright boys lets do this!" Jack declared, removing his arms from Owen and Ianto, gaining his balance again, to sing.

_Gwen: Yeah in the place to be! Chipmunks in the M.I.C! Witchdoctor!  
Every body can they do it? (Tosh: Can they do it)  
Come on people let's get to it (Tosh: Let's get to it)  
Come on shake come on roll, come on hit the floor,  
come on shake come on roll with the chipmunks here we go!_

_Jack: I told the witchdoctor I was in love with you (Ianto and Owen: Ooh ooh!)  
I told the witchdoctor you didn't love me too! (Ianto and Owen: Ooh ohh!)  
And then the witchdoctor he told me what to do he said that:_

_Jack, Ianto and Owen: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang (Ianto: Oh yeah!)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting tang walla walla bing bang (Ianto: Bing bang!)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang (Ianto: Ooh!)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang._

_Jack: Yo Gwen pump the boardroom! _

_Gwen: Every body can they do it? (Jack, Ianto and Owen: Go! Go! Go! Go!)  
Come on people lets get to it! (Jack, Ianto and Owen: Go! Go! Go! Go!)  
Come on shake, come on roll, every body hit the floor!  
Come on shake, come on roll, with the chipmunks here we go!  
JACK! OWEN! IANTO!_

_Owen: I told the witchdoctor you didn't love me true, (Jack and Ianto: Ooh ooh!)  
I told the witchdoctor you didn't love me nice! (Jack and Ianto: Ooh ooh!)  
And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice,  
he said to (Gwen: Ooh eeh) Yeah! (Gwen: Come on ooh aah)  
Come on let me here!_

_Jack, Ianto and Owen: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang(Ianto: Ooh!)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang(Ianto: Bang! Bing bang!)_

_Tosh: You've been keeping love from me  
and that's not very smart! (Jack, Ianto and Owen: not very smart)  
So I went out and found myself  
someone who'd tell me how to win your heart! (Ianto: Heart! Whoa! Yeah!)_

_Ianto: My friend the witchdoctor he told me what to say (Jack and Owen: Ooh ooh!)  
My friend the witchdoctor he told me what to do! (Jack and Owen: Ooh ooh!)  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you, whoa! Oh baby, baby!_

_Gwen: everybody can they do it? (Jack, Ianto and Owen: Go! Go! Go! Go!)  
Come on people lets get to it! (Jack, Ianto and Owen: Go! Go! Go! Go!)  
Come on shake, come on roll, every body hit the floor!  
Come on shake, come on roll, with the chipmunks here we go!_

_Jack, Ianto and Owen: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang (Ianto: Ooh eeh!)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang (Ianto: Bang!)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang.  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang._

_Jack: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang (Ianto and Owen: Go! Go! Go! Go!)  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah  
to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang. (Ianto and Owen: Go! Go! Go! Go!)_

As the song finished Jack, Ianto and Owen all struck a pose, causing the two girls to squeal, jumping up and down.

"Brilliant! You were even better than Alvin and the chipmunks!" they giggled, Jack, Ianto and Owen just blushed.

"Thanks for the celebration for us actually singing that song, but can we go to bed now? Because you've barricaded the door!" Jack indicated to the Door, and it was locked.

"Oh sure! Why don't we get you ready for bed" Gwen announced, taking away the chairs one by one, with the help from Tosh.

* * *

Soon Jack Ianto and Owen lay on a boarder chair in the boardroom accompanied with a blanket, with Owen snoring away it just left Jack and Ianto.

"Yan?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Know your solo part in the song we sang today?" Jack asked, glancing to Ianto who snuggled up to Jack.

"Yeah" Ianto replied

"Just to let you know that I'm already yours, and you don't need to say anything" Jack smirked; Ianto looked up into Jack's crystal eyes and smiled.

"I love you too" Ianto replied, "Good night" Ianto added, with a yawn escaping after.

"Good night Yan" Jack replied, kissing the top of Ianto's head, who also now closed his eyes shut.

**I hope the song was laid out correctly; it took me ages to figure out who sings what. Any ways please tell me what you think as always. -Jaggerz**


End file.
